User talk:Snugglemuffins
Welcome Hello there and thanks for the kind welcome. I hope i can help a little in terms of grammer or wording on this wiki but if i can help in any other way just ask, again though thanks. PatWasHere 20:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strike Witches Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 05:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) got rid of the introductory stuff. i don't need tom as my friend. Thanks Thanks for the welcome, bro. For now, I'll feel free to add or modify stuff as I please... and, of course, I'll be expecting some of the stuff I do to be reversed. Elizabeth Beurling 01:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Snugglemuffins, Thank for creating such a wiki. My grammar is not good. Please feel free to correct it. Cheers, Spitfire MkIX Hi snugglemuffin. I noticed the "Suomus Misfit Squad" page title was mistakenly spelled "Soumus Misfit Squad", and I obviously can't fix that myself. Would you, please? Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub''' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia.' We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I added some General interface layout links on Talk:Strike Witches Wiki If you have any question, use my talk page. And, no, this isn't an automated message. :--Sxerks 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers are to be expected. If you want to warn people just add something like this to the main page: '''All pages may contain spoilers' ,without the "nowiki" tags of course. If you want to learn wikicode more just click on the "source" button in the upper right when you edit. By default you are using a "rich text editor" to edit pages, so you may not notice all the hidden code. The sidebar links are similar to regular links just without the brackets [[]]. :Have fun --Sxerks 22:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've heard a lot about it, it's very prevalent on /a/. But I've only watched an episode on Youtube, so I don't really have an opinion about it at the moment(though fuselage legs are pretty odd). It might be something I would watch(need to find time), since I've watched Sky Girls and liked it.--Sxerks 04:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) uh, guys.... hey....its worth noting that for the summer of 2010, when this wiki will probably be experiencing an influx of traffic, I will be in various situations that involve me not having internet or showers or other niceties. so i will probably appoint another admin for that time. I won't actually make an appointment till at least the 10th of June, but this is just a heads up. The admin job basically consists of moving pages, deleting pages, and banning assholes. I have only had to move like, 3 pages, and i have been weeping for joy at every contribution so far, so as i reckon, it isn;t a particularly difiicult job. but i am giving a heads up so it isn't an issue come june. Snugglemuffins 06:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) About them titles in Japanese I know about the fact it's in Japanese, and I left it like that cause that's the name of the songs. Notice that on the Season 1 page itself, right under the title there's a translation of the Japanese ones, and also in the page of the lyrics there's the title in English. Not that I have any problem with what you did there, just saying that so you'd notice. Also, I think there's a need for a sort of index or menu. For example, if I want to find a page about the anime or the translated CD dramas (both need serious editing, BTW), I know there's a link on the front page cause you're waiting for people to update that, but when I want to find a page about the OVA, manga, novel witches and the rest of the witches that exist only in Fumikane's art, I have no idea where to find them. And I bet random people who will use the wiki won't know either. In my opinion there should be mainly a "characters" page, and maybe a different page that organizes the characters by units, countries, etc (no idea how to do that though). There should also be pages for anime (S1, S2, OVA) and manga + novel. that should organize things a bit. but that's just my two cent :) Also, I think the season 01 category is kinda a bad idea, something about it is just off. Parmesan 19:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and stuff I noticed the Index category you just made and would like to point out that there is a default top level category called Category:Browse. There is also the which is on the page. If you want ideas for organizing, take a look at Minami-ke's front page and SIDEBAR for hierarchies and sub categories.--Sxerks 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) reorganize. Hi-oh~! I'm new to this wikia and wiling to help and assist to make this wikia clean, easy and navigable killing machine- I mean More easy to access. It seems the all characters had to category by nation and the nation itself at least had a "note about itself" If i check it... it seems that Gallia is the only nation noted here. I will make a Category on Nations... But I had a little amount of Information. P.S Something is missing. I will try to add those missing parts without spoiling too much. Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) -Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Pages for real life aces Is there still an interest in doing pages based on the people that were used as a basis for the Witches?Baryonyx walkeri 12:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :No need, the Wikipedia is our trusted comrade for that. However not all Aces had page in the Wiki. Dandan550 12:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No problemo Thanks for the warm welcome :3 I'll make sure to correct any more little things I come across (if any). Paper Luigi 01:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Im a noobie, and proud! Hello Im new to wikia. I got bored, made an account, and here i am. I enjoy Strike Witches so thats why im at this wikia. If you mind, could you give me a few suggestion on some common rules or such. By the way, thank you for editing some of my posts. my grammer is decent and might need some baby-sitting some times. Feel free to change whatever needs repairing. I will do my best! Thank you very much. I feel part of the community already :) . Oh hi. Creepysanya is creepy... but still cute. Ha ha ha! —Sakamoto Mio « Ha ha ha » 02:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Unblock me. You blocked me for a year instead of a day. wtf. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 09:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Witches of Africa Total Comic Collection. Sugglemuffins, Should I go ahead and add the edit to the character pages for all the other characters in 'Witch of the Stuka?' I started with Friederike Porsche because she is the main focus of the story. Makuhari. Africa short-stories. The translations page lists several of the Witch in Africa short-stories as 'English Release." Do you have any idea if they are actually available somewhere? Or who it is I should contact to try to find out? Since there is no active link for the stories on the translations page: Short-stories from the 'Witch in Africa' doujinshi. what ifs... could you tell me any information relating to the strike witches 'what if' subject please? Squadron Leader Häkkinen Hello, i was wondering wheather u can look into this person. Suomus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron Squadron Leader Häkkinen She is might be based on Toivo Nikodemus Häkkinen( May 9 1904- May 15 1944).He was a receiver of the Mannerheim Cross just like Juutilainen, Katajainen, Luukkanen and Wind. His rank is most likely Major. I have sent a picture of her with the following translation.She is at the bottom left. DescriptionTranslation (Has the image of someone who is always referred to as a competent woman. She wears standard female military attire (proper uppergarments and a skirt). Jum Yifeng 11:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply: It happens that i am talking with my Finnish friend by messenger and while we starting to talk about strike witches, he then begun to suggest that Häkkinen and Ahonen might based on them. But however, if u find this info not so convincing, u have right to erase it. Wonder if anyone of us can ask the author wheather this two character is based on them.Jum Yifeng 00:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply:'''Alright, it is partly my fault that i got this missinfomation thing. About my Finnish friend, he say that he trying to be helpful on giving out info to this wiki as well.Jum Yifeng 22:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Libau... Can you tell me the real-life counterpart of the country Libau in Strike Witches? '''Reply：Libau is not a country, but a Latvian city of Liepāja, which was called Libau in the past. The position roughly matches on the map. It's reference to Rabaul of Papua New Guinea where Saburo Sakai and other IJN Air Service aces where stationed. Since there are no Nuerois in the pacific, they used similar sounding city in Eastern Europe which happened to be close to where the Nueroi appeared.Yellow14 05:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not a proplem... Snugglemuffins, (Keeping up with the changes page to spot anything interesting or new.) If playing with witch profiles (just one so far,) on my account page is causing problems, should I take it out? Your avvy is Helma, right? I just read SW 1.5 recently, and was wondering. Makuhari Fan01 05:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Using Stuff from Wikipedia Is it okay if I copy and paste from wikipedia pages onto this website? Will there be any copyright problems if I do so? I'm only asking so any answer would do. Africa short stories from the doujins. Snugglemuffins, Just received Sphinx 1, 2, and 3 in the mail today. If I wanted to upload summaries of the translated stories in the back of the doujins, where should I post them? Makuhari Fan01 19:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Geography Could you tell me what you think might be the reason for the extra islands and the totally different geography of the South and North American continenents in the Strike Witches universe? Can you also tell me the name of the big island just North-east of Australis and South-east of Fuso?Jungi 09:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Jamie Watt Is there really a witch based on James Watt named Jamie? And is she the one who invented the magic engine? I read this somewhere on the web and I'm asking to confirm.Jungi 06:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Historical page. Can I create a wiki page about historical events in the strike witches universe and perhaps some info about historical strike witches character?(example: jamie watt)Jungi 09:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) How do I create an article talk page? Jungi 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I still haven't posted the doujin story summaries... sorry about that. As a question of curiosity; Would the Mori Ranmaru/Oda Nobunaga doujin count as a 'Strike Witches' pre-history doujin? She's obviously a witch, and Keiko mentions her in Sphinx 3, so I was wondering. Makuhari Fan01 04:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hey, I saw the preliminary rule guideline and think they are fine. There are just few thing I want to clear up. When I edit the wiki, I usually refer to official merchandise/media (most of the times DVD booklets and other printed media), but sometimes these information are actually incorrect (i.e. the1.5 comic says Shirley's in USAF, there was a towel or something that was released in Japan which had Shirley's middle name as Elwyn but it has not been confirmed anywhere else). So how far do we consider things "official material"? Speaking of officialness, Humikane tweeted that his tweets should not be treated as official material. Which is weird considering he is the man behind SW, but I guess Kadokawa holds the legal rights... What should we make of that? Lastly, the speculations. Some information of the Witches (especially ones coming from the Japanese Wiki) are most-likely-but-unconfirmed fan speculations, such as the archetypes and birthdays. I believe they are probably accurate so it's worth putting on the Wiki, but speculations can go long way. So much that it becomes more of fan-fic. We might need to think about guidelines on this as well. Sorry to bother you about this. --Yellow14 05:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions as well. My first is why is Perrine's page locked? I only ask this since I will need to edit her article when the time comes. The second is if I can Iatleast/I make redirect pages for the joint fight wings atleast (as in type in 501, you get the 501). Thank you, and I appologise for any troubles I caused since I have arrived. (Zoids Fanatic 16:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC)) The rules The "rules" Alright, it's not my place to ask why or about the existence of the rules here. But could I suggest moving the rules to a separate page or a forum, and then link it to the main page? Cause I had no idea about any of them, and it would prove most helpful to anyone who wishes to edit an article, so they know what to do. And in truth, no one is really willing to go look through a talk page to find the rules, I am sorry to say. (Zoids Fanatic 15:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) I made a new section because three of them dealing with rules just aren't enough /rules page ''Snugglemuffins wrote'' :...i was waiting for someone to come and tell me i had everything wrong. since it appears that hasn't happened... Admittedly, I didn't tell you you had everything wrong and I possibly overestimated people by thinking they would check Recent Changes instead of Wiki Activity once in a while, but I left some input here to be completely ignored. So far it works. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 18:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) More rules There are some matters you should probably address. It would be appreciated if you did so. Since it won't go away Stuart-says-yes 05:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) typos minna there are a few typos on the section where minna talks about her collegues. please edit the page Segazora 08:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Segazora Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. I also converted the banner style character portal on the main page to an imagemap so that pointing to each individual character on the banner now brings up their name, and clicking on them links properly. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) First thing first, fistbump for the awesome wiki. Also, I wanna ask something, if I found references about the characters background should I put it in the episode mentioning the subject or should I add it to the character's data page? Saw your plushies. Eila ftw. Regarding the Japanese wiki... I'm just asking because I'm not entirely clear on this: are we allowed to add translated material from the Japanese wiki here? They have a lot of information that we're missing, most of which is sourced and presumably trustworthy. But I've found nothing that indicates whether we can use it here or not, so I wanted clarification before I started adding anything. Paradoxical Frog 03:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I assume it is fine, but it's a wiki like ours, so there can be mistakes. I've come across couple when I've transferred info from there to here.Njek 15:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oda Nobunaga and Mori Ranmaru. Snugglemuffins, The scanslation group I'm with is currently working on the Oda Nobunaga-Mori Ranmaru Fisrtspear doujin. (Including the mini-fic, though that is giving our translator fits...) Mori is Mami Inagaki's great-(to the whateverth) grandmom, so when it is complete, should I make an entry for it in the doujins and translated status pages? (NOT a link to the item, I was warned off about doing that, jsut to let folks know the doujin exists, and that it's been translated.) Makuhari Fan01 08:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Snugglemuffins, I can give a brief listing (and in some cases a discription) of each of the different 'chapters' in the Unknown Witches manga, but not complete outlines due to my weakness in Japanese. Should I do so? Or not?Makuhari Fan01 03:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm a NOOB in this wiki. Hello Snugglemuffins. I'm new in this wiki. What should I do? (Hinata-Sosurim) P/S: Your avatar is so cute! Helma is calling for her mom when she cries. The trailer is out! I have no idea where to put this, so here. Red pantsu, red pantsu. Metaphors *'A:'Walls of Whining; I'd do crap if only I had some guidelines *'B:'Stop being a pussy and start doing shit, problems can be worked out when they appear *'C:'What B said with more words and hostility *'A:'Walls of Whining; k, I'll start doing crap then And then A was banned by C. Honestly, that was a load of bullshit and you know it. Banning retards because they are retards is cool and all. Banning retards because they question your authority and try to improve the wiki in stupid, clumsy ways and you don't like them for :reasons: (like fanfiction and trying to make the wiki more attractive to outsiders) with made up reasons? This is where the metaphor comes in. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 19:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) No. It's stuff like that that makes it harder for people to get into the wiki. If you want more active editors that know how shit works around here, stop treating the wiki as an extension of something else. Decisions regarding the wiki should be made on the wiki, so that every single person involved with it has the possibility to voice their opinion instead of 3-4 people that barely do anything here talking stuff through and then present their results matter-of-factly without further disussion. From what I can tell, that didn't happen at all and the way you acted wasn't mature by any standards. You should really consider changing things, else this wiki will end up barely more alive than this one Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 12:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Mori Ranmaru. Snugglemuffins, The group I'm with finished the Firstspear Mori Ranmaru doujin. (Link removed as promised.) Since it's 'Old Fuso,' does it desrve/need an entry here? Maybe just an entry in the 'Translation Status' page? The only real connection to WW II Strike Witches is that Mori is Mami Inagaki's great to-the-nth grand-ancestor. Because of things I've been told in the past, I know I am not supposed to specifcally post the doujin itself on the Wiki. Additionally; if you don't do it yourself, then as soon as I receive a reply from you, I'll remove the above link.Makuhari Fan01 23:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) New page about witches. Can I create a page dedicated to Witches and any useful information about them? Jungi 06:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be more information about Witches and their abilities on Wikipedia than on the Wiki. I was thinking of copy and pasting the info from Wikipedia into a new article here or simply putting links in the existing pages. What do you think? Jungi 07:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) About Laura Toth According to Katayoku no Majotachi Chapter 5 She was in Ostmark,am i right?山下 和也 13:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Please Help me editing Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke page,i cannnot understand why the pic i place always above the Minna comment on Eila,Thanks a lot山下 和也 14:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What's the song name of second Strike Witches Movie trailer?Sorry if i'm off topic山下 和也 19:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) World Witches Videos Snugglemuffins, i found some videos in youtube about world witches.I don't know what i should do with it,so here Btw,there are 26 videos for what i count Questions Could you tell me which Strike Witches media( light novels, mangas, doujinshis, etc ) are canonical to the official storyline and which are not? Also are all these illustrations for the characters done by Shimada Humikane? Jungi 07:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info but how about the World Witches and the Sengoku Witches doujinshis? And also why did they change the SW world map? There seems to be a lot of features of SW I'm not sure is still canonical now. I hope I'm not bothering you. Jungi 06:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gloster Gladiator Striker Units? Is there any Strike Witch that had used a Striker Unit based on the Gloster Gladiator aeroplane? Jungi 10:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't know about that; but there is a witch in a short story from Unknown Witches that uses this wierdo as a base for a striker. Blohm and Voss BV 141 She has one short striker, (that would barely reach her knee if the legs weren't 'elsewhere,') and one normal sized striker. Makuhari Fan01 18:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) There are a lot of Witches who had used pre-Miyafuji Striker Units that were based of biplanes; I wonder if any of these Witches had used a Unit based on the Gloster Gladiator . Jungi 07:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Wikipedia page about SW Is the Japanese Wikipedia page about Strike Witches filled with more information than the wiki? Jungi 06:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Depends what you mean by "filled". True, you can probably find things there that cannot be found here. The thing is, this wiki actually has more information than it is given credit for. The problem is that it is quite disorganized, with the data spread around stubs pages and translations from several sources. All in all, it is a good database, but I believe it would benefit a lot from a systematic "clean up" of its contents. Libra00 08:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was just wondering if the Japanese Wikipedia page about Strike Witches had more info than this wiki and that whether someone should put some of those extra info in this wiki. An example is your recent contribution regarding information about the South Seas Island in the Fuso wiki page which source is from the Japanese Wikipedia page. :This wiki's problem with its contents been disorganised is a problem for all wikis, even wikipedia, due to there been many users contributing different stuff and from different sources and this will create tons of problems. Jungi 06:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Since a lot of people commented on here about this I'll answer on my page instead of trying to answer everyone seperately. Two things: The Japanese Wiki probably has more information on a lot of topics than we do, since they have a lot of native speakers and probably have access to some sources we don't. As for the buried information on stubs and such, I think the best solution is probably to try and link those pages to as many relevant pages as possible, which admittedly may not be much. We try to link them to the topic headers in the menu, but even then they might be buried under several layers of info. If you guys can think of a more effective way to give those pages the exposure they deserve, let me know. :--Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 05:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Unofficial Bio Noticed that some of the witches who appeared in the mangas (like Francie Gerard) doesn't have much written about them. Would it be okay if someone writes an unofficial bio/background info based on the manga? This also includes the other manga/novel witches like the Lion of Capuzzo Pantalonirossi (talk) 15:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Pantalonirossi Hi there thanks for a brilliant and informative website, i have to admit i do visit the site alot as i sort of got the strike witch bug lol, i was wondering if any of the comics be avaible in english? And when and if the film be released in the U.K. Many thanks danSweep1983 (talk) 18:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Snugglemuffins. Helma non-H doujin story. I found a cute Helma story in a (Ramakifrau?) doujin I could try to scan and maybe put on mediafire for you, if you'd like me to. (Helma has a Barkhorn doll, and a bird steals it from her room and flies off.)Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 03:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the long delay. I admit the scan isn't perfect, but here is the story I told you about. Helma story. Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 22:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I finished reading the Afrika doujins. Just wanna know if you got any extra info about the tank witches in the short story (Hannalore Kummel, Kruchinski and the others) or are they not considered official. Not making changes on the wiki, just a personal interest.Pantalonirossi (talk) 11:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Pantalonirossi 502nd Twitter Story Translation mf link is dead --Mutopis (talk) 13:05, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Copyright issue!!! Hello! Sorry to disturbing you, I just make a wiki article about character Wilma Bishop, i used information from Strike Witches Wiki. I really like that character, but she's not a famous character, i want to do something for her. https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilma_Bishop ---vietnamese Can you give me permission to use information and picture from this wiki? I can't contact the author of that article. I'm afraid that my page will be deleted because of copyright as WIlma's image i got from SW wiki had been removed in commonwiki. Thank you a lot. Fireunknown27 (talk) 14:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) 21/12/2013 Fire "Unknown" Copyright issue! Hello! Sorry to disturbing you, I just make a wiki article about character Wilma Bishop, i used information from Strike Witches Wiki. I really like that character, but she's not a famous character, i want to do something for her. https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilma_Bishop ---vietnamese Can you give me permission to use information and picture from this wiki? I can't contact the author of that article. I'm afraid that my page will be deleted because of copyright as WIlma's image i got from SW wiki had been removed in commonwiki. Thank you a lot. 02:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC)02:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC)~~ 21/12/2013 Fire "Unknown" This wiki does not have copyright on any of the images that appear on Wilma's page, nor any of the information. You don't need this wiki's permission to use the images or information found there. If your article is getting problems because of copyright issues, this wiki can not do anything about it. Njek (talk) 13:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Glad to be here. I hope I can make some useful contributions to the Strike Witches Wikia. Truly one of my Top 5 favorite animes. peacepeace, Stealthmomo (talk) 15:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, is there any possibility of normal chat between users? I am here for the first time and the layout wiki, or her functioning do not understand. I still have a question, it is possible to create a page for witches from my country ? MilaCZ (talk) 12:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Operation Victory Arrow Part 2 states Rommel's first name as Ernst, while the Africa manga clearly say Erwin. So which one would be considered "more canon"? The OVA or the manga? ElizLestrad (talk) 04:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Admin. Been a fan of this page for the past 4 years or so. I've been skimming a bit on some S1 episodes and I noticed that some destroyers escorting the Akagi actually had their names on the sides of their hulls, so I edited the historical references of Episodes 1 and 2. I basically added photos of Yukikaze, Urakaze, Hamakaze, and Tanikaze on Episode 1's historical reference page. As for Episode 2, sorry if I had to change the photos of Isokaze and Urakaze. The ship on the screenshots before was actually Yukikaze (I double-checked the name on the hull with a Katakana chart to make sure). Isokaze and Urakaze were mentioned but never seen in Episode 2, so I just used the screenshots when they were mentioned. Kamadoma (talk) 14:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Kamadoma hi Snugglemuffins i'm Jjsama i want your facebook Birthdays Hi there, though it looks like you haven't been active around here for six months or so, I figured I may as well message you just in case it gets to you. I'm trying to get as fully detailed list as I can together, but I have a couple problems/questions. It seems every (I didn't check literally every) Witch's birthday is the same as their archetype, but some witches with known archetypes don't have listed birthdays. Would it be acceptable to simply use their archetype's birthday, or do we need a piece of official SW content with their birthday listed for that? What's a more significant thing, however, is birth years. Many witches have both birthdates and ages, but many don't have a year tied to that. Is it acceptable to fill in the year when it's unquestionably a certain year, like "17 in late-1944 / birthday in April" kind of certain? It couldn't possibly be anything other than 1927, in this case. These are wiki policy questions, really. There are a few cases, however, where I can't quite nail the year down without knowing the source of the "current year". For example, Amaki Suwa's birthday is April 30, and she's listed as being 17 in 1945. But... does that mean she has her 17th birthday in 1945? Normally I'd assume that, but her appearance in the show where she delivers the letter is in March '45, a month before her birthday. Either the character info sheet is listing her age as of her appearance, and then she turns 18, or the character sheet is listing her age as of that year's birthday and she's actually 16 when we first meet her, turning 17 after. I want to say the latter makes the most sense coming from an official info card, but I want a second opinion on this sort of thing. BleedingUranium (talk) 03:15, May 15, 2017 (UTC)